Alcohol
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Melihat Bakugou mabuk itu langka. Iya karena ketika dia mabuk, dia begitu menggoda. KiriBaku hint Kacchako. Read sajalah. Sedikit humor.


Suara meja yang terbentur sesuatu—yang dalam kasus ini adalah kepala—terdengar di seluruh penjuru Bar dengan nuansa sepi. Mengundang bisik-bisik dari beberapa pelanggan lainnya. Menatap heran pada pemuda yang mabuk dan mulai meracau tak jelas, di temani pemuda lainnya yang menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf. Merasa bersalah dengan sikap rekannya yang memalukan. Atau memilukan? Apapun itu, tetap saja membuat ruangan nan sepi itu menjadi penuh akan racauan.

Sementara si pemuda yang menghantamkan kepalanya keras-keras hanya meracau, mengumpat, dan sama sekali ada sekitar yang mulai merasa terganggu. Tak peduli juga pada bartender yang mulai mengerut dahi. Mempertimbangkan pilihan ingin melempar si pelanggan keluar atau membiarkannya saja.

"Apa patah hatimu sebegitu parah, Bakugou?"

Kirishima—setelah meminta maaf kesepenjuru ruangan—mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada rekannya. Bakugou Katsuki, yang entah bagaimana bisa mengajaknya ke Bar dan tumbang dalam beberapa teguk cairan merah beralkohol setelah sebelumnya menyerngit. Mengumpat bahwa "Alkohol memang tidak seharusnya diminum."

Sebenarnya ini mengejutkan, dia tak menyangka bahkan setelah di daulat menjadi pahlawan Pro rekannya ini masih tidak kuat pada minuman beralkohol. Tapi bagi Kirishima, melihat wajah Bakugou yang memerah dan pandangan sayu penuh gairah membuatnya panas juga. Kalau saja di tidak tahu bahwa apa yang membuat Bakugou semenggairahkan ini membuat hatinya sakit juga. Sebegitu cintanyakah Bakugou dengan si cewe grafitasi itu?

"Kalau kau melewati hari dengan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh villain, berlari sepanjang jalanan untuk menepati waktu yang kujanjikan pada Occhako, dan saat sampai kau mendapati dirimu diputuskan setelah empat tahun berpacaran karena kekasihmu memutuskan untuk menjalin asmara dengan cowo yang menjadi mantanmu dulu di SMA sementara kau masih memendam perasaan pada cowo itu terasa tidak menyakitkan untukmu. Aku salut."

Ini adalah penjelasan terpanjang yang pernah Kirishima dengar. Dan sumpah itu memilukan sekali. Kirishima hampir-hampir meringis ngeri. Itu bukan hal yang bisa dianggap remeh. Kirishima pasti akan K.O ditempat bisa mengalami itu semua dalam satu hari. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaaan senang dihatinya. OK itu konyol. Tapi dia sudah memendam perasaan pada Bakugou sejak SMA. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Sehingga berita ini bila memasuki telinga Kirishima menjadi berita baik yang sangat bagus. Dia punya kesempatan kawan.

"Jadi kalian putus?"

Bakugou menatap sinis. "Haruskan aku menyebutkannya secara keras?"

Kirishima tersenyum puas. Menatap Bakugou yang hanya berdecih dan meneguk habis sisa alcohol yang membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Dia memukulkan kepalanya lagi ke meja. Mengundang delik marah Bartender yang mengelap gelas. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Seluruh dunia menjadi milikmu ketika kau patah hati.

"Sebenarnya iya. Kau tahu aku berniat untuk merayakannya saat ini juga."

Kalau saja Bakugou tidak ingat tempat, dia pasti dengan senang hati meledakkan kepala runcing kawannya ini. Sebuah kesalahan karena mencoba bercerita masalah ini pada Kirishima. Tapi sejujurnya dia tak memiliki siapapun untuk di ajak bicara. Todoroki sedang sibuk dengan pernikahannya. Meski kalau boleh jujur Baik Todoroki maupun Kirishima bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Dia juga berniat untuk membicarakan ini pada Shinso tapi tidak. Bakugou masih tidak ingin berakhir di kamar hotel dengan keadaan tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia bisa mencuci otaknya dan orang itu tak pernah segan untuk memanfaatkan segala kesempatan.

"Sial. Salahku karena aku bercerita padamu."

"Oh ayolah kawan, jangan bilang patah hati membuatmu tidak punya selera humor?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Bakugou hanya mendengus dan mendorong gelasnya untuk di isi ulang. Sebelum dirinya harus memekik protes ketika gelas itu ditarik menjauh oleh Kirishima. Membuatnya kesal. Dia benci alcohol, tapi hanya benda itulah yang bisa membuatnya melupakan segala hal.

"Oh cukup mabuknya untuk mala mini, tuan. Kau tak sadar seberapa menggodanya kau sekarang? Kalau kau lebih mabuk lagi bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk mencumbumu di tempat. Atau kau memang sengaja menggodaku?"

"Tutup mulutmu sialan," ucap Bakugou ketus.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menegak alcohol di gelas baru. Kepalanya sungguh pening seolah ingin meledak, kerongkongannya, serasa terbakar, dan itu tidak bagus. Namun dia masih setengah mabuk, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Itu tidak akan lama lagi.

"Aku punya ide. Kau tahu bahwa aku sedang membuka bisnis?"

Sebelah alis Bakugou tertarik keatas. Menatap bingung pada senyum Kirishima yang anehnya jahil. Membuatnya semakin curiga. Tapi kepalanya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Bisnis apa?"

"Obral pelukan. Satu jam 100 yen. Dua jam 10 yen. Kalau kau sampai menangis diskon sepuluh persen. Dan bila tertidur, kau akan mendapat servis gratis. Bagaimana?" Kirishima mendekatkan dirinya. Dengan sengaja memberi nada seseduktif mungkin pada telingan Bakugou yang sensitive. "Kau tertarik? Aku akan memberikanmu pelukan gratis bila kau ingin melakukannya sepanjang hidupmu."

Bakugou mendelik. Wajahnya yang merah menjadi semakin merah. Telinga adalah tempat sensitifnya. Dan sialnya si Brengsek ini tahu. "Dari mana kau dapat lelucon konyol itu?"

Kirishima mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting!" katanya. "Jadi kau tertarik.

"Tidak buruk untuk di coba." Dia menarik tangan Kirishima. "Aku pernah dengan melakukan itu adalah satu dari sekian hal untuk menghilangkan patah hati."

Shit … Bakugou yang saat ini benar-benar menggairahkan. Dan itu membuatnya tak tahan lagi. "Kapan kau akan jatuh padaku?" Kirishima menggerutu kesal. "Kau sudah memikat hatiku sejak SMA. Kapan aku bisa memikatmu?"

Bakugou memiringkan kepalanya. Otaknya sudah tak bisa berpikir rasional lagi. Tapi ini tidak buruk juga. Maksudku melihat bagaimana tampang Kirishima memerah karena permainannya sendiri itu menyenangkan.

"Kau akan tahu hal itu setelah malam ini."

"Sangat penuh misteri. Ayo!"

Tangan Bakugou ditarik dengan tidak sabaran. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana tatapan aneh para pengunjung Bar. Oh ya ampun bagaimana bisa mereka membicarakan hal se vulgar ini di muka umum. Tapi ah peduli setan. Yang pasti dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Bakugou melupakan patah hatinya. Lagi pula dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini setiap hari. Bakugou menggoda itu hanya terjadi ketika dia mabuk. Dan itu sangat langka. Jadi mari lakukan ini sebelum pengaruh alcohol itu hilang.

Fin

Mengharapkan hal lain? Kuharap tidak.

Hai … saya kembali dengan Pair KiriBaku. Okay … anak ini akhirnya mendapat jatah manggung/yeah

Sebenernya saya kepikiran ini dari baca ff Maze runner. Hampir sama kan? Maaf karena mengkopas ide anda '-' Saya tidak bermaksud. Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya dan saya harap kalian melakukannya. Kalian bisa mencarinya. FF milik Aiko Blue.

Sampai jumpa.


End file.
